The present invention concerns a cross-beam and a disposition thereof in an automobile vehicle body.
A prior art cross-beam for automobile vehicles has a central part forming a support for a heat exchanger and two lateral parts forming supports for respective headlights.
A cross-beam of this type is usually manufactured in one piece, for example from a composite material. The shape of the cross-beam is generally specific to the model of the vehicle to which it is fitted. Also, if the cross-beam is damaged, in particular following an impact suffered by the vehicle, it must be replaced in its entirety.